Prior art, Spread ALOHA CDMA Data Communications, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,397, has resolved the problems associated with providing multiple access to a data communications channel without prearranging times or querying availability, and with automatic offsetting of the identical form signals.
This invention now provides a fixed and mobile data telecommunication service using a fixed code (or several fixed codes), direct sequence spread spectrum, connection free data protocol as an overlay on cellular or PCS wireless services.